Party
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: Alice is having a party, but Carlisle and Esme don't know. What trouble will they get into? Contains a naked Emmett, lesbian moments, gross make outs with Mike, Angela flirting with Edward and Emmett kisses Bella's chest. What fun partys are! Usual paring
1. The party

**This was just a random thought that popped into my head, so it won't make much sense! Bella's outfit is on my profile. Bella is a bit OCC, you've been warned!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the games played.**

Party

"I can't believe you made me do this." I hissed at Alice as I saw half my class walk through the Cullen home. Alice just chuckled and handed me a small bag and pushed me in the direction of her room. I headed into her room and opened the bag, inside was my clothes for the evening. I gazed at the crème dress in front of me, I didn't mind wearing the dress it was the heels I was worried about. Sighing I put the outfit on and headed to the living room that was increasing in volume.

When I got there I saw everyone's heads fall in my direction; I blushed and walked over to Edward. Alice was stood on a chair to get everyone's attention.  
"Everyone, we are going to play a game. Get in a circle that goes boy, girl, boy, girl." Alice shouted jumping off the chair and running out of the room. Edward took my hand and we sat in a circle, Edward on my left and Emmett on my right. Emmett punched my arm playfully and stuck his tongue out at Edward, I giggled at his immaturity. Everyone was finally in a circle when Alice skipped into the living room with a doll that looked strangely like Rosalie. Alice skipped excitedly to sit next to Jasper.  
"I'm going to pass the doll around the circle and you have to kiss a body part. A body part can only be kissed once and when the doll comes back to me I will tell you what happens next!" Alice chirped before kissing the dolls hair and passing it to Jasper. Jasper kissed the dolls hand and passed it to Rosalie who kissed its foot before passing it to Emmett. Emmett noticing the doll looked like Rosalie and kissed its chest before passing me the doll. I kissed its arm and passed it to Edward, who kissed its nose. The doll got passed back to Alice and she smiled evilly, while Edward groaned. It can't be that bad, can it?  
"Now you have to kiss the body part on the person to your left that you kissed on the doll!" Alice giggled and kissed Jasper's hair. Jasper kissed Rosalie's hand, while Rosalie kissed Emmett's foot. Then Emmett turned to me and Edward growled.  
"Sorry, Bella, just pretend I'm Edward!" Emmett whispered, smiling, before leaning to kiss my chest. My cheeks blushed because I was slightly turned on. I heard Edward growl again and saw Emmett get slapped by Rosalie before I turned to Edward. I grabbed Edward's arm and kissed it then he slowly turned to an excited Jessica. I laughed with Emmett as Edward kissed Jessica's nose. Jessica kissed Mike's back, Mike kissed Lauren's knee, Lauren kissed Tyler's thigh, Tyler kissed Angela's cheek, Angela kissed Ben's forehead and Ben kissed Alice's shoulder. Everyone seemed really embarrassed, except Emmett who was laughing his head off. Rosalie stood up and glared at Emmett.

"I'm picking the next game, so everyone outside!" Rosalie told us walking outside. We all followed clueless as to what we were about to do.  
"We are going to play 'In the Dark'. You have to close your eyes and walk around when you bump into someone you kiss them, you then open your eyes to see who it is." Rosalie's voice echoed into the air. I closed my eyes and started walking hearing people's giggles as they saw who they had kissed. I bumped into a cold body. I guessed it was Edward and kissed him. I opened my eyes, only to see a disgusted Rosalie. She glared at me and stomped away. I sat down with the other people who had finished; the only people left to kiss were Jasper and Edward. I burst into laughter as they both kissed, they opened their eyes and looked as if they were about to be sick.

"My turn to pick!" Emmett boomed, heading back inside. Edward walked in holding my hand; I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.  
"Why is it funny that I just kissed my brother!?"Edward asked annoyed  
"The looks on your faces were hilarious!!" I told him stifling more laughter  
"Who did you kiss?" he asked, I blushed.  
"Rosalie." I whispered, he was about to comment but Emmett's booming voice stopped him.  
"We are going to play......Kiss and dare! Everyone get in a circle, Jasper throw me that bottle!" Emmett bellowed catching the bottle easily. We all obeyed him and sat in the circle while he placed the bottle in the middle.  
"Erm....Jessica, spin the bottle!" Emmett said pointing to Jessica. Jessica knelt forward and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Rosalie, Emmett's booming laugh was followed by Alice and then Edwards.  
"Both of you get in the closet and do the dare that we pick." Emmett boomed. He and Alice huddled together whispering for awhile before turning around.  
"You both have to stay in that closet for as long as it takes for you to kiss. And not just a peck, a proper kiss; tongues included!" Alice chirped, the whole room erupted into laughter and Rosalie and Jessica stomped into the closet.

We heard a few grumbles and then loads of banging on the walls. Alice looked at Edward.  
"They are actually enjoying themselves! They can come out now." Edward whispered to her, I was close enough to hear and I tried to stifle my laughter once again. Alice skipped over to the closet and opened the door, inside Rosalie was on top of Jessica kissing her like I had seen her do with Emmett. Jessica blushed and Rosalie jumped off her and walked back to Emmett with a smug smile.  
"Bella spin the bottle!" Emmett told me. I leaned forward and spun the bottle praying it would land on Edward. It of course landed on Mike; I groaned and turned to Emmett for my dare.  
"Bella, you have to sit still and close your eyes. Mike you have to do what you have always wanted to do most to her!" Emmett boomed; he is so going to pay.  
"Except rape her!" Edward interjected; I would hate to know what was going through Mike's mind right now. Mike grabbed my hand and led me in the direction of the closet.

I sat still with my eyes closed, bracing for what was about to happen. I felt Mike's repulsive lips touch mine as he kissed me. His grotesque tongue licked my lips as his hands ran across my body. Emmett is going to die! His hands ran across my chest. I groaned and imagined he was Edward, maybe I could get through this. Mike's kisses got fiercer and I worked harder to imagine him as Edward. After what seemed like hours the closet door finally opened. I pushed Mike off me and ran out of the closet, sitting in Edward's lap when I got back to the circle.  
"Please, can we not play this game anymore? I don't want to go back in there, and I don't want anyone else having to be put through that torture!" I whispered, Emmett crossed his arms but agreed anyway. Now we were playing Truth or Dare, just great! Alice went first.

"Mike, truth or dare?" Alice asked, she obviously had seen his answer already.  
"Truth?" Mike said sounding slightly afraid.  
"What did you do to Bella?" Alice asked; I covered Edward's ears and put my head in his chest trying to forget.  
"Kissed her and touched her body, she seemed to like it." Mike whispered looking embarrassed. Did he think that I enjoyed myself?! I let it go as he turned to Emmett.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Mike asked, Emmett's face lit up as he bravely stated 'dare'.  
"I dare you to.....ride my bike naked around Forks." Mike told him, Emmett started stripping and hopped on Mike's bike and rode out of the door. I averted my eyes but unfortunately still saw his butt. We waited outside for him to come back, we saw him running at a human pace covered in dirt being followed by Charlie in his cruiser with the sirens blaring. We all started laughing as Charlie jumped out of his car and handcuffed Emmett.  
"Dad, it was just a dare. Please let him go, we promise not to get into any more trouble!" I shouted to Charlie, he grumbled something and let Emmett go.  
"Just promise that none of you will be naked at any point of tonight. If I hear that any of you are naked, then Bella will not be seeing sunlight for awhile!" Charlie warned us before driving away. When he was out of sight we burst into laughter.  
"Bella, Truth or dare?" Emmett asked, I made the mistake of looking at him.  
"Dare, as long as you promise to put some clothes on!" I yelled at him covering my eyes, I heard Edward chuckle.  
"When you touch something you have to lick where you touched it for the rest of the game; that includes people." Emmett told me smiling like he was innocent, I glared at him and we all walked back inside. Emmett pushed me into Edward so I had to lick his chest.

"Emmett, you are going to die!" I hissed at him before licking Edward's chest. Even with clothes on his chest was freezing, I shivered when I licked his chest and Edward just laughed at me. As I sat down I made sure not to touch the floor with my hands. I turned to face Jasper.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked, he just stared at me deliberating.  
"Truth, I don't want to end up licking things all night!" Jasper told me laughing.  
"Have you ever been arrested? And why?" I asked. Jasper just looked like the sort of person who would have been arrested.  
"Yes. Because I streaked during a dare game, like Emmett did but I ran around a day care center." Jasper told me with no amount of shame at all. I touched his hand pretending like he was upset, then I realised I had to lick his hand. I mouthed 'sorry' at him and licked his hand. He laughed at me and turned to Angela who hadn't said a word all night.

"Angela, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.  
"Truth." Angela whispered  
"Awwww, Angela pick dare don't be a prude!" Emmett whined, now fully dressed.  
"Fine, dare." Angela said gulping.  
"I dare you to.....sit on Edward's lap and tell him you love him." Jasper told her, Angela looked shocked that the normally quiet Jasper had thought up something so good and Edward just looked scared. I laughed as Angela came over and sat in his lap and started playing with his hair.  
"Edward, I love y-" Angela started.

"What are you doing?!" Carlisle asked, searching the faces of my fellow party guests and then his eyes stopped on Edward and Angela.  
"Angela, please will you get off Edward and someone tell me what is going on!" Carlisle was getting angry.  
"Carlisle, we were playing truth or dare." I told him getting up and holding his arm to reassure me. Then I remembered that I now had to lick him. "Carlisle, I'm sorry but I have to fulfil my dare. Please forgive me and kill Emmett." I whispered and then licked his arm. He stared at the scene in front of him for awhile before calling for Esme. Esme walked into the living room and stared at the circle of teenagers in front of her.  
"Children go home. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Bella don't go anywhere." Esme calmly told us.  
"Mrs Cullen, we can't go home. It's too late and our parents think we're at a sleepover." Tyler told Esme.  
"Okay, let me get you some blankets and pillows; you can sleep in here. Edward take Bella to your room and let her sleep, you can go to her after I take to you and your siblings." Esme instructed Edward and he scooped me up and carried me to his room. I heard gasps from my friends at Esme's instructions. Edward laid me down on his bed and left. I fell asleep quickly even though I was wearing all my clothes.

I woke up the next morning to Edward's cold, hard arms. I rolled over and snuggled further into his chest. He chuckled and I pulled my head up to kiss him.  
"EMMETT!!! GET OUT!!" I shouted at Emmett when I saw he was the cold arms around me. I heard giggles outside the door and knew that this was some sort of dare. I might as well make it interesting. I snuggled back into his chest and sighed, I heard the giggles stop and heard the door creak open. I sat up and kissed Emmett before hugging him again, he understood what I was doing straight away and played along.  
"Bella, what will Edward think?" he asked, he was a good actor.  
"Who cares what Edward thinks? I love you, Emmett." I lied and kissed his cheek, he chuckled and picked me up in his arms and walked out of the room. Everyone, and I mean EVREYONE, was stood outside the door.  
"Guys, can you leave us alone for awhile? We need time to do 'special' things." Emmett asked.  
"Please? We don't want you all watching or listening from behind the door." I whispered at them kissing Emmett again. I looked at them and saw Edward laughing in the corner with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie while my class mates stared at us. I hopped out of Emmett's arms and ran to Edward.  
"Emmett, I think I found my true love. I don't need you anymore!" I told everyone while staring into Edward's eyes. Then I burst into laughter and everyone knew that it was all a game.

"So who dared Emmett to do that?" I asked looking around at the group.  
"I came up here last night and found him standing outside the door. He told me what he wanted to do, I objected at first but he forced me into letting him." Edward told me.

Everyone was now at home after our traumatic night, I was in the living room when Charlie walked in.  
"Did you have fun last night?" He asked tossing his jacket on the sofa.  
"I think I love Emmett!" I told Charlie, I looked at his face. He was staring at me.  
"I thought you liked, Edward. What happened last night? Wait, is Emmett the one who was streaking?" Charlie asked.  
"Yeah." I simply answered getting up and walking to my room, I was getting better at lying. I just like messing with Charlie's mind really, and it will be so good when Edward hears his thoughts. I chuckled to myself getting into the shower.

**YAY! Okay, I didn't mean to make this soooo long or Bella that much out of character but it wouldn't have worked otherwise. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. The aftermath

**WOW! I got loads of reviews after a few minutes of uploading it! I didn't have time to reply to all of them so thank you to everyone's reviews and I'm glad I made you laugh. This is what happens when Bella goes to school and everyone is talking about the party. Outfits on my profile!!! **

**Warning: swearing, grinding and skimpy outfits!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, probably don't even own myself! How sad...**

Party-the aftermath!

I heard people's whispers about the party as I jumped out of Emmett's jeep. I had to take his Jeep because Edward's Volvo was painted bright pink and he refused to drive it, and he wouldn't let me drive my truck. Emmett picked me up as he got out and walked to maths with me slung over his shoulder screaming and kicking. Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were hunting and Emmett had managed to switch his classes to look after me.

"Emmett, it's not even time to for lessons yet!" I whined at him as he walked through the classroom door.  
"I know, but I wanted to play a trick on everyone. Just sit in my lap and pretend to kiss me, carry on when everyone comes into the classroom." He whispered at me and lay down on the teacher's desk and sat me in his lap. It looked like I was straddling him; I dreaded Edward seeing this in people's thoughts. We stayed like that for awhile and then we heard high heels walking down the corridor towards the room. Emmett pulled me onto him and I pretended to kiss him, but really I was swearing at his lips as I did it. I heard a gasp and more people walk into the room.

"Emmett, Edward will kill you when he reads people's mind!" I whispered at Emmett as I heard more gasps. Emmett pulled me into his arms and sat me in my seat before forcing Mike out of the seat next to me and sitting down. Everyone was looking at me and passing notes between each other. The teacher walked in with piles of books and started handing them out.

"Everyone turn to page 107 and do questions 1-31." The teacher ordered the class. He then walked over to Jessica and took the note she was passing to Lauren.  
"Mr Yorkie, can you please read this out to the class." He ordered Eric and shoved the note into his hands. Eric scanned the page and laughed before reading it out.

"_The party was great, I kissed Rosalie though. She isn't that bad of a kisser! The best part was when Emmett kissed Bella's chest, and in the morning she was kissing him!_" Eric stopped talking to take a breath. I for some reason wasn't blushing even though all the eyes in class were on me and Emmett.  
"_Really?! Did you see them before class started? I mean, why would you lay on the teachers desk kissing?! I wouldn't object though, Emmett is flipping sexy!!!_" I felt sorry for Eric having to read that, I heard Emmett chuckle at the side or me.  
"_I know, right! She was straddling him as well; I would hate to be Edward right now!!_" Eric was about to read the rest of the note but the teacher snatched it from his hands. Eric sat back down and I glared at Emmett as we were both sent out of the classroom.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of class!" I yelled at Emmett, he just laughed and draped me over his shoulder again and walked out of school to his Jeep.  
"Alice is having another party! And you are going whether you like it or not." Emmett told me with a childish grin. I groaned knowing that I had no other choice but to oblige. We were soon at the Cullen mansion because of Emmett's manic driving; he is worse than Edward! We walked inside and the room was decorated like a forest. Emmett went into a room where I heard Jasper and Edward's laughs and Alice skipped over to me and dragged me into Rosalie's room. When I went in Rosalie was dressed as a very sexy Little Bo Peep and she was holding bags out to Alice and me. Alice took her bag and stripped to her underwear and started putting her costume on.

"Bella put your costume on." Alice chirped at me, I took the bag and peered inside.  
"I am not wearing that!" I yelled at her. Inside was a Dorothy outfit from the wizard of oz, but a very skimpy Dorothy outfit.  
"You have too! If you won't put it on I'll put it on you!" Alice warned, I knew that she would and quickly got changed into it. I avoided all mirrors as I walked downstairs. Rosalie went downstairs first in her costume and walked over to a big sheep who sounded like Emmett, and then Alice skipped down the stairs in a red riding hood outfit and ran over to Jasper who was dressed as a wolf. I stumbled down the stairs trying not to look in the mirrors that lined the stair case. A big tin man ran over to me before I fell, the tin man was Edward.  
"Wow, Bella!" Was all Edward could say as he stared at me, I crossed my arms and stopped to sit on a tree log that had replaced the sofa.

"Alice, is anyone else coming to this party?" I asked noticing that we were the only ones here and everyone else was at school.  
"Carlisle and Esme are coming as soon as Carlisle finishes surgery. But for now we can dance! So get up and come here, NOW!" Alice chirped and dragged me to her and Rosalie.  
"But, Alice I don't know how to dance." I whispered at her even though everyone heard me with their stupid vampire hearing.  
"Don't worry, just watch Rosalie!" She chirped at me. I watched Rosalie dancing and turned to Alice.  
"Alice, what the fuck is she doing?!" I asked her, she laughed at me.  
"Wow, you swear? Anyway, she is grinding! It's your turn next so pay attention!" Alice chuckled.  
"I am NOT dancing like that; it's bad enough I have to wear this!" I hissed and walked back to Edward. Edward was laughing as I walked over to him and I was about to ask why, but Emmett grabbed me from behind and shoved me into Rosalie.

"EMMETT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed stomping back to Edward but they all ganged up on me and took me back to Rosalie.  
"Rosalie is going to help you dance!" Emmett boomed between laughs. Rosalie took my hand and made me 'grind' with her. This was so embarrassing and Emmett was going to die, again.

I can't believe that I am actually having fun doing this! Alice had now joined in and the boys were stood ogling us. They were about to get up and join us when Esme and Carlisle walked in. They were both dressed as classic vampires.  
"Why are you grinding?!" Esme shouted and pulled us apart while Carlisle restrained the boys from joining in.  
"Esme, we were having fun!" I whined; Esme looked at me shocked.  
"Why are you girls dressed like _that?!_" Carlisle politely asked, the boys started laughing while I blushed.  
"You said I could throw another party. But you never said what kind of party!" Alice pointed out with smugness in her voice. Esme shook her head and took Carlisle's hand and started dancing properly. I decided it was not best to continue grinding and skipped over to Edward.

"You won't let me ballroom dance with you but you grind with my sisters?" Edward asked. I simply nodded and Emmett picked me up from behind and kissed my neck.  
"Emmett, what are you doing?" Edward asked pointing to my neck, Emmett chuckled.  
"I like the new side of my little sister! And she likes me." Emmett told him with a straight face; probably showing Edward what happened in class.  
"Bella, why were you and Emmett kissing?!" Edward yelled and pushed Emmett away from me.  
"It was the only way to get out of class!" Emmett yelled back and soon there was a tin man and a sheep fighting on the floor. I must admit it was a funny sight. Edward was whacking Emmett with the axe that came with his costume when Carlisle and Jasper pulled them apart. Edward was growling while Emmett was stood laughing at him. He stopped laughing when the door bell rang, I walked to answer it with Emmett following behind me in a ripped sheep costume.

I opened the door to a worried Charlie.  
"Bella, what are you wearing?!" He shouted at me and Emmett waved at him. Emmett picked me up again and sat me on his shoulders and let Charlie in. The whole time Charlie just stared at the giant sheep I was sat on.  
"Hey Charlie." Alice chirped hugging Charlie. Charlie didn't hug her back instead he stared at the scene in front of him.  
"Why are you having a party, and why aren't you all in school?" Charlie asked staring at the sheep I was sat on. We all looked at each other deciding what to tell him.  
"Trust me, you don't want to know!" Rosalie finally said breaking the silence, Charlie looked around again.  
"Okay, I really don't want to know. But promise me I won't see another naked Emmett like last night!" Charlie answered. Everyone nodded and Emmett got stern looks from Esme, Charlie finally left.

I was still on Emmett's shoulders when Edward looked at me, this only annoyed him further.  
"Emmett, put Bella on the floor!" He shouted and Emmett put me down, I held on to his waist.  
"Eddie-poo I want to stay up there." I whined and Emmett put me back on his shoulders then started dancing again. A few minutes later the phone rang and Esme picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said down the phone, her face got worried when the other end started talking.  
"Okay, I promise they will be there soon." She said and put the phone down turning to us.  
"That was the principle, he wants you back at school this minute or he will expel you all. You don't have time to get changed and you will just have to go like that." Esme told us and I remembered what I was wearing. I couldn't protest because I was soon stuffed into the Jeep and we were racing to school. When we got there it was lunch time and everyone was outside, and everyone stared as we all filed out of the jeep in costumes. I linked arms with Edward and we comically skipped across the car park singing 'we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz'. We got stares from people and wolf whistles from the boys. We all ended up with linked arms as we walked into the office to get our marks.  
"How may I help you?" the woman asked trying not to laugh at our costumes.  
"We just needed to say that we are at school now!" Alice chirped and we skipped back out into the corridor. Rosalie was being friendly towards me for once and was happy to link arms with me as we skipped into the cafeteria with the boys shying behind us in ridiculous costumes. We finally got to our table after a sea of wolf whistles and stares. I sat down in Edwards lap and picked at the food he had got me, I was more interested in why Emmett was building a mountain of forks.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I finally asked him, he chuckled evilly.  
"I'm waiting for Mike to come over here and comment on our outfits." He told me with a menacing smile. Sure enough Mike walked over a few minutes later.  
"Wow you girls look h-" Mike started but was interrupted by about 100 forks thrown at his head.  
"Bo Peep, I'm scared. It's the butcher, he's come for me!" Emmett screamed hiding behind Rosalie. Now everyone was looking at us. Rosalie stood up and climbed onto the table.  
"I just want to say that if you dare butcher my favourite sheep you will DIE!" she screamed at Mike then pushed him over with her foot. We all burst into laughter as he fell into a dinner lady who dropped the food she was holding over him. I jumped up from Edward's lap and walked over to Mike. He smiled at me when I bent down next to him.  
"Noooooo, Mike that was my lunch!" I shouted at him before slapping him and sitting back in Edward's lap. Alice got up and helped him to stand then she grabbed his hand and ran out of the cafeteria. She came back a few seconds later dragging a Mike that was covered in terrible make-up and a dress that Alice always carried around for emergencies. Rosalie and I walked over to him and held him still on the floor with our feet while Alice took a photo. We then did a victory walk back to the table and climbed onto it and started grinding. Now everyone in the cafeteria was laughing at Mike who was still laid on the floor. Until the principle stormed into the cafeteria. We jumped off the table and sat in our seats while Mike hid his head.

"THAT'S IT! Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan you are expelled! Get out of my school!" He shouted at us, we all stood up and walked out with our heads held high.

"That was fun!" Emmett said rubbing his hands together and running to his Jeep. I can't wait to become a Cullen now!

**YAY! Did you like the extra day? I did, and have you ever grinded? I haven't. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! And give me some truth or dare questions for another story I am doing.**


End file.
